Cyan Bloodbane
Of all the green dragons that ever lived, few are as despised as Cyan Bloodbane. Gifted with a keen intellect and a knack for manipulation that far outstripped the cunning of his peers, he exploited his talents to advance his standing in the eyes of his dread mistress, Takhisis. Cyan is exceptionally selfish, capable of any malicious act to further his agenda and to improve his prestige with the Dark Lady. Above all, Cyan detests humanoids, seeing them as weak and unworthy. He takes special pleasure in tormenting elves, wrecking their minds with his filthy whispers. Massive yet sleek, powerful but with slender limbs and a long, thin neck, Cyan Bloodbane has more in common physically with a mirage dragon than he does with a typical green dragon. His appearance might lead an observer to think him sickly or weak—a mistake any individual makes only once. Cyan’s scales darken toward the middle of his back, giving way to light green and brown bands across his middle. He has no flared ridge, his head instead smooth and snakelike. Barbels hang like whiskers from his snout and chin, delicate sensory organs designed to help scent enemies and food. His eyes are black except in the presence of light, when they reveal a reddish hue that speaks to his wickedness. The opportunity Cyan sought was revealed when an old elf king, fearing that the conflict would spill into his ancient woodland nation, turned to an artifact of great power: an Orb of Dragonkind. By using the Orb, he called on Cyan to attend the elf leader. Cyan could have killed the desperate elf, and in doing so could have weakened his people enough to make them vulnerable to attack, but the dragon had other plans. Cyan seduced the old king, whispering venomous advice backed by empty promises and false hopes. He offered to help the king protect his people and suggested that the lord unleash the magic of the artifact. In doing so, the elf king suffused his land with raw power and became a prisoner of the dragon’s poisonous lies. Cyan twisted the king’s mind, forcing him to shape the magic into his deepest fears and transform his ancient kingdom into a land of terrifying nightmares. Before Cyan could complete his work, a group of heroes battled through the shades of the elf king’s fears and defeated him. The dragon escaped, though, and harbors a burning hatred for the heroes who beat him and for the elves who escaped his evil. Cyan Bloodbane has no love for the contests between dragons and avoids confrontations with his kin. On occasion, he might ally with an archmage or a similar powerful mortal as long as it supports his own goals. Such arrangements rarely last for long — Cyan is a treacherous creature who betrays an ally in an instant for a better bargain. In recent years, Cyan has begun to attract followers, some who have found him and taken instructions directly from the green dragon, and others who know of Cyan only from stories but who wish to become associated with such a great power nonetheless. In most cases, green dragons are the nucleus of such groups. Category:Dragons